The Bet
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Jasper and his Brother ruled the school. But one day with the news of the New students and Bet is made and true love is found. Join Jasper and his brother on their adventure and find out just how much they are willing to paid for true loves bite.
1. The New Students

The Bet

The New Students

Jasper's POV

It was just another boring day at fork high school. Me and my brothers – Edward and Emmett- were sitting in the lunch room bored out of our brains. Edward was the player, well in away we all were. But Edward was the real deal. Love em and leave em. Emmett was liked a good fight every now and then. I think he's beating up most of all the male students. Where as I'm just there quite little brother. But I do have my moments where its me in trouble. You see I can never say No to a good bet, none of can. And that always ends us up in trouble.

The moment the News of the New students found its way to us, we can't not really care less, so what there just the same as everyone in this school.

But the moment Edward pulled Jessica off his lap and onto the floor I know something was wrong. I mean my brother never pushes away a girl that's throwing herself at him. I look over to Emmett to see that he has stopped eating and looking over at the lunch room doors. I look behind me to see what had made my brother act out of character, and what I saw stopped me breathing.

It was the new students. The three sisters we have heard so little about. They don't really look alike but then again, me and my brother don't look alike.

I knew Emmett would go after the blond, she was beautiful beyond words they all were. Edward was looking over at the brunette with lustful eyes, looks like she will be added to the heartbreak list. But for some reason I could not take my eyes off of the pixie like girl, she had deep black, cropped short hair that pointed in every direction. They all had the same colour eyes, a beautiful gold colour.

I looked away when the small one looked over at me. But my brother continued to drool over the other to. When they finally looked back at the table, I had a feeling a bet was coming, As they looked back at me I could see it in there eyes. They wanted the new girls. And I could not blame them, I could feel my own lust growing for the pixie like girl.

"Damn, who would of thought three hot chicks would chooses Fork, of all places to live. " Emmett said as he finished of his lunch. I think is sandwich was more drool then ham by this point.

"The brunettes mine." Edward had looked back over at her. When he saw she was looking at him he gave her one of his smiles that have the girls just falling over him. But when he looked back I could not help but see disappointment in his eyes.

"That's fine by me dear brother as long as you keep your hands off the blond." Emmett said as he wolfed down the rest of his food.

I know I should not take part in their little game. Our mother would be disappointed if she saw your now. But I wanted nothing more at that moment then her. And I didn't want my brother or anyone for that matter having her.

"The pixie is mine." I look over at her to see her smiling. I smiled back and gave her a little wave, she was about to wave back when the blond hissed something at her.

"So fancy a bet?" I looked over to see Edward nod and Emmett looked over at me.

Now I did tell you I could never say No to a Bet, Right? Even if it was wrong. I loved a good challenges

"So what we betting for?" I ask, its normal something stupid like having to wear girls cloths for a week or tell anyone you meat that you gay. But I had a feeling that this bet was not going to be like the others.

" 3 weeks to make them fall in love with us, the person who don't get their girl to fall in love with have to give up something he loves more than anything." Emmett informed us. It sounded easy. And I did have a fair chance at winning if the blond stayed out of my way.

"So Edward you willing to lose that piano you love so much" Emmett teased.

Edward had been playing the piano since he was small, he loved that thing more that anything else. But I knew Edward would agree, you see to be a player you need to be full of self. And that was Edward.

"As long as you willing to lose your X Box, I'm willing to bet my piano." Edward had him there. But they both agreed. And then turned on me.

"so Jazz what are you willing to lose?" Edward asked with that look that told me all I needed to know, but I looked back over at the girl she was still looking at me smiling were the other to had not even noticed that my brothers were looking at them. So I did have more that a chance then they did, right?

"I'm willing to lose my bike." and my heart I added in my head.

They nodded.

"so its a deal then. 3 weeks form now we may all be winners or one of us will be a loser." Emmett added before getting up and walking over to the girls table.

"I have a funny feeling we all might be losers" Edward said,

Edward was good at reading people. And if the high and mighty player thought we could lose then, that was something not to be taken lightly.

"I'm going to class see bro." Edward said as he walked off to find the brunette.

Alice's POV

Today me and sisters – Bella and Rosalie- are starting a new school, I had told my family about they vision I had when we moved to Forks. I really could not be happier, I mean after a 100 years of waiting I finally find my mate.

Me and my family are vampires, but we only live of the blood of animals. our father Carlisle was turned almost 700 years ago, our mother Esme was Carlisle's wife before he was turned and even after he became a vampire she still loved him. A year later Esme was attacked and Carlisle turned her. Bella Is the oldest out of the three of us, She is Carlisle's and Esme child before becoming vampires and when she turned 17 she became ill, Carlisle turned, he could not just stand by and watch his only child die. They don't talk about it much but I know Esme had told Carlisle that if he let their baby die she would follow.

It was just the 3 of them until Esme found out she was pregnant, 9 months later Rosalie was born. She will be 400 years old in May. Then there's me. The baby of the family. I'm only 100 years younger then Rose. But me and Bella are special, Bella is a shied, she can protected us from any kind of attack and me I can see the further.

When I told my family that there were three bothers at forks high that where are mates, my family could not be happier for us, they had be worried. About all of us really.

But when I told them that they were going to place a bet for us to fall in love with them, my sister where beyond angry. My parents were disappointed, but when I told them that they would change and for get about the bet because they would fall in love themselves my parents nodded and said they will forgive the boys for the bet if they make us happy. But my sisters were far from happy.

The moment we walked into the lunch room we could feel them looking at us. It was sweet that the honey blond one – Jasper- wanted to protect me. That he was taking up this bet to get to know me. I could see that Jasper and I would be happy together and could not find it in myself to blame him. But Bella hated that her mate – Edward- was a player. And when he looked over and smiled at her she paid him know notice. Rose's mate Emmett was just drooling over her. But she was still mad at him. I know I should not have told them but I saw what would happen if they found out. I could not let my sisters be unhappy while I was.

Jasper keep looking over at me and smiling. He waved and me and I went to wave back when Rose stopped me.

"what do you think your doing?" she hissed.

"Rose, just let Alice wave at him." Bella hissed at Rose. Bella might be mad at Edward but she was not going to let that stop her from allowing me to be happy. Bella knew me better than most of the family. She understood my feeling for Jasper because unlike Rose she was not fighting them.

"Why, she is only going to get hurt, as the big sister its my job to look after us." Rose hissed at her.

Rose was 18 going on 400 but Bella maybe 17 years old but she was older then both of us. And when ever Rose pulled at the big sister card Bella got pissed.

Bella stood up and lean over Rose so the humans could not hear.

"You maybe 18 Rosalie, but know matter what I will always be the big sister, and its MY job to keep you save. And if I say she can wave at him then YOU better shut up." Bella hissed before walking off. When Bella was pissed it was always best to stay away from her.

We saw Edward getting up and walking after her, but I knew he would not find her, on one can find Bella unless she wants to be found.

"Rose?" I looked up to see if she was OK, I knew she hated upsetting Bella, but before she could say anything, Emmett was at our table.

"Hey ladies, Is your sister OK?" he gave Rose a smile that would make anyone smile, but Rose was not going to forgive him as easily as the rest of us. She looked at Emmett before standing up and walking off. Rose did always like to play hard to get.

Emmett smiled at me fore walking after Rose.

"Hi I'm Jasper" I looked up and there was my angel. I smiled.

Bella's POV

Why does Rose always have to think she is older them me, just because I was turn at 17 doesn't mean I'm not going to get any older.

I mean come on she's 400 and I'm 600. really why does she all way have to pull the big sister card on me, she know how much it pisses me off.

I take a deep breath and relax myself. Father say that I need to stop thinking about what people say and do towards me, but I can't help but think.

I mean what have I done in this life to gain a player as my mate. I will always be worried about other females. If he really loves me. And what happens when we have children.

Yes stop worrying, its so easy to be said yet so hard to do.

"Hi I'm Edward" I looked up and there was the man that will bring so much worry into my life.

Edward's POV

God she was Breath taking. Even when she was mad. For some reason I could not get a read on her, I would be able to know her reactions to something I've said or something I did. But I hope that I can get her to love me.

Not for some silly bet, I don't really care about the bet. It was a means to an end really. By now the whole school will know that me and my brother have a bet on and that it is about the new students. No one else will try at ask them out, the whole school knows not to mess with us. And this bet I kind of a way to keep them safe.

I find her sitting down outside. She looked so sad I wanted nothing more then to pull her in my arms and make her smile.

"Hi I'm Edward" when she looks at me all I can see is worry.

Rosalie's POV

I never meant to upset Bella. I mean mm and dad have talked to me about this so many time that I know they don't want to repeat themselves, but when Alice when to wave at that boy- Jasper- I didn't want her to get hurt. Bella maybe our big sister, but I'm Alice's bug sister its my job. Right?

When Bella told me to tell Alice wave at him, I lost it. And play the big sister card on her. Telling her its my job to keep us safe. I know that dad wont be happy to come home and see that Bella has locked herself in her Room. I know that at first he will think its Edwards fault but when he finds out the truth, he'll be disappointed, I promise that I would never say that to Bella again. I mean dads made it clear that when its just me and my sister that its Bella job to look out for us.

I look over to the end of the field and see that Edward is trying to talk to her, Bella is going to worry none stop about him. I really do hope he changes for her.

"Hi I'm Emmett" And there he is my big Tebbybear as Alice said that's what I'll nickname him.

Emmett's POV

So she like to play hard to get huh, well know matter, I'll get her to warm up to me. I may have started this Bet, but she was so much more than that to me. I know my brother feel the same way.

We don't even No them yet we want nothing more then to keep them safe.

I noticed Edward trying to talk to the brunette. We really should learn their names. Its kinda rude calling them by their hair colour.

I found my blond beauty, she was watching her sister and Edward.

"Hi I'm Emmett."


	2. The New students Part 2

The New students part 2

Edward's POV

"Hi, I'm Edward." _so not call man, come on you have to do better._

But god looking at her makes me feel, damn I don't even know what to feel. But when I saw her upset, I realized that I wanted her to be happy.

_Yeah, like she's be happy with a player like you._ I shock my head to get ride of that thought. If I had to change to be with her then I would.

I just have this feeling she is the one for me. If I loss her, that's it. I'll be alone until I die.

"Bella" damn that voice, It goes straight to my dick.

"So your new here huh? That' cool."_ Yeah, let her think your an idiot, I'm sure that will work. NOT_

She looked up at me, with thoses golden eyes, and all I could see is worry, and sadness.

"Edward, I have to go and find my sister. Bye." with that she walked out, a little to fast for normal.

OK, so that didn't go down well, I'm going to change that. No more player. I just hope I'm not getting played myself.

Bella's POV

Damn that boy, the things he does to me, I had to get out of there.

Maybe if he changed, What am I saying once a player always a player, Right?

Damn I'm so confused. Maybe father will be able to help me understand.

Yes, I'll talk to father. No wait. That's will be weird. Mother then. Yes that has to be better.

God I not know what to do anymore.

All I want is Edward with me. But I'm so scared.

Rosalie's POV

"HI" OK, so maybe Alice was right, that I'll forgive him when I see him. But how could I not.

Just looking at him, makes me wish I could just skip all this and be with him forever.

_In time Rose, all you gotta do is wait it out. Alice is never wrong._

"So, what do they call you? Sexy." He smiled, and made my knees go weak. Damn how did he get this power of me so soon.

"Rosalie." I looked over to see Bella running off, away from her mate. She really needs to stop the whole worry myself silly thing.

"So Rose what you doing after school?" really he just going to come out and ask me out. Silly.

I smile. " Sorry Emmett_, _but your not going out me that easy." I laugh as I walk off.

I should really ask mum, what else I could do to make him suffer, I know Bella will be asking Dad about her problem. That's just weird. But she is daddy's little girl.

I'm just glad that's not me.

Emmett's POV

Did that just happen, did she just turn me down like that, Stupid. What was I thinking.

Of course I was think she is fucking hot, and I wanna to be mine.

"So how did it go then" Edward asked looking kinda down.

Man what has she done to my brother?

"Yeah, I asked her out and her told me its not going to be that easy, girl likes to play hard to get. What about you man?"

He looked up at me, and I could not tell what was going throw his head, but It looked like something was changing.

"I'm going to stop being a player, I looked at her Emmett and all I saw was worry and sadness, I don't want that to come from me. I think I love her, Em." OK, My little brother is going to change, That's great. The player thing was so not him.

"That is good man, I think I love Rose, Don't worry. I'm sure Jasper is having No luck as well. Tomorrow is another day bro"

I so hope we have better luck tomorrow. Man I've never seen Edward this down.

Jasper's POV

"Hi Jasper, I'm Alice" Damn, but I love that voice.

"So how you liking Forks?" I ask as I sit down next to her.

"Oh, I love it. Its a beautiful place, well what I have seen any ways." there is that smile. OK, Jasper, you can do this, don't sound like an Idiot.

"Well, if you like I could show you around, I do know all the best places to hang out." I smile at her. OK, so maybe that was a little forward, I mean I just met her and I kinda asked her out.

Shit, I'm so dead, if I get this date, and my brother got no where. Well a least I'll die happy.

"I would love that, I'll have to talk to my parents of course, here I have to find my sister. But call me." With that said she handed me a piece of paper and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Jasper, I'm looking forward to are date." And then she is gone, and I'm die.

There across the hall are my brother and man do they not look happy.

"So I'm guess it didn't go well." I asked. OK, now I'm being stupid. But what the hell.

"Yeah, we got turned down flat. What about you?" I knew they wanted me to fail like them, so I lie.

"Yeah man. Same." Please buy, please.

"sorry dude, but hey least your not like Eddie boy, he has it bad." I waited for Edward to yell Emmett for calling him Eddie boy, but nothing happened.

Man did he look down. Emmett is right, he has it bad, we all do.

"Hey Jasper, way to go on getting the new girls number. Jasper, man I've been asking all day, and all you have to do is offer her a tour and bam, you get her number. So cool." Grrr, just what I wanted Mike bloody Newton. The dude is a class act. Always trying to make trouble with us. It normal ended with his face getting a punching.

Once he was gone my brother turn on me.

"I though you said you got turned down flat?" Edward asked, speaking for the first time.

"OK, so I lied, and said I struck out, but man, you guy looked so down, I didn't want to rub it in." I said as we walked off to class.

"Jazz man, I'm happy for you, next time don't lie." Edward said as he walked into his classroom.

"Em, man we cool?" I asked. Our class was coming up, and I really don't want to sit next to a pissed Emmett.

"Yeah, like Edward said. Don't lie. So bet your looking forward to it." I smiled.

"yeah man, and I should tell you before she left she kissed my cheek." I so felt like I was rubbing it in, but i always felt good.

Alice's POV

I have a date, oh my god. I so have to go shopping. I need something to wear.

I still don't see the point in my sisters fighting this. I know the boys love us and we love them.

Oh well. I know Edward is going to win Bella's heart when she see him turn down all those sluts. And Emmett is going to get that date.

I so can't wait.


	3. Going Home

Chapter 3

Going Home

3rd person POV

Jasper walked over to the car that his brother's were standing by.

As all three of them got in, Jasper looked to his left and saw Alice looking at him, there was something off about her face.

Emmett closed his car door and Edward drove off home.

Alice could not help but fear for the three humans, Bella got in the car still unhappy about Rosalie playing the big sister card.

Jasper's POV

The ride home was quiet, we normally talk all the way home from school, but today was different. Today was No normal day and and we all know that.

When we pulled into the drive way, we saw dad's police car, he had been away on some big case, there had been a few murders in port land.

I looked at my brothers and I knew they were thinking the same thing.

Please let him have at least caught the killer or been able to save someone.

But as we walked into the house we saw our worst nightmare.

"Where have you all been?" He yelled

Alice's POV

Mum was upstairs trying to talk to Bella, dad was once again telling Rose that Bella was in charge when we were at school.

Today was one of the best days of my life, Me and Jasper have a date.

Mum had finally given up when I had a vision of Jasper in trouble.

I blinked and then I was yelling for my dad, I needed to get him over to the boys house now.

"Alice, honey? What's wrong? What did you see?" My mum asked worried.

But I could not speak, I graded Carlisle's hand and run out the door with the others close behind me.

Bella's POV

Alice was freaking out, Whatever she had seen must have scared her.

As we followed her and father I could only think of one thing that would bring so much fear into her.

But I prayed I was wrong, Because if something was wrong with Jasper then Edward was endanger also.

Please god let Edward be OK.

Rosalie's POV

I knew at that moment that I forgave Emmett for that stupid bet.

At this moment all I wanted was Emmett to be well and safe.

Carlisle's POV

As we got to the house were the boys lived I could smell blood.

I looked back at my family and told them to stay put, But my lovely Bella would not listen and rush into the house.

I told Alice and Esme to stay with Esme as I ran into the house.

As I entered the house I could not believe my eyes.

A/N: Hi, I have a throw ideas for the next chapter and thought it would be a good Idea to let you the viewers chose what happens next.

A) Carlisle find all the boys beat but they our still in good health, but for their safety they move in with the Cullen.

B) Carlisle finds Bella turning Edward, but the other boys were in No danger of dyeing and the boys find out the truth.

C)Carlisle finds Bella kissing Edward, and Jasper and Emmett knocked out. And their father dead.

Thanks for reading, I look forward to hearing your choice.


	4. Finding The Boys

A/N: Hey soz for the long wait, but with everything that has been going i just didn't have the time. I was planning on ending this story but thought better of it. Thank you all for your answers and your comments.

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

As I ran into the house I could smell nothing but blood, I searched the house for my Edward, Yes I say my Edward the moment I realized he was endanger I forgave the silly twit.

When I finally found Edward I rush over to check if he was a alive.

"Edward, can you here me?"

Carlisle's POV

These boys where beaten and bloody, I check on Emmett first, He seem to take the grunt of it.

As I worked on fixing Emmett's broken rids I heard a sound coming from the far side of the room.

I seconds I was over there to see who it could be.

As I looked down at the honey blond I could not believe someone would hurt him this badly.

"What's your name son? Can you tell me who did this?" I asked him, as I tried to clean him up

"His name is Jasper" My lovely Bella said.

I looked over to see her supporting, who I believe to be Edward

He looked as badly beaten as his brother, Emmett I believe, but not as bad as Jasper.

"Bella I need your help over here, can you please take Edward out side then come back." I asked her

She nodded her head and started walking Edward out.

Edward's POV

One minute dad is beaten the chap out of us and then the next minute Bella was waking me up.

I never realized how cold her skin was.

As she helped me up and out of my room I noticed that A) Dad was no where to be seen and B) There was a man working over Jasper.

As they talked I noticed that Jasper seem to be in really bad shape, I didn't want to leave but Bella is really strong.

When we walked out I saw both of Bella sister and a woman I never seen before.

"Bella, what's wrong with Jasper, I can't see him" I think Jasper said her name was Alice.

Bella careful put me down on the ground, before looking at her sister.

"Don't worry, father won't let anything happen to both Emmett and Jasper. I need to go back to father. Mother will you look after him?" Bella asked

The woman – Bella's mum- nodded her head and Bella rushed back inside.

"Don't worry, my Carlisle is the best Doctor anything could ask for." Bella's mum said.

Bella's POV

I rushed back inside to help father with Jasper, when I noticed a man passed out in the kitchen.

"Father, there's someone else in here" I told my father as I walked into the kitchen.

The man's heart beat got faster as I got closer.

The closer I got the more of the man I could see.

I was not prepared for what happened next.

The man slowly turned over and in his hand held a gun that was pointed straight at me.

I gasped, trying to act human and at the same time tell father that something was wrong.

Carlisle's POV

I had just finished working on Jasper when I heard my daughter gasp, I looked back to where the kitchen was to see her holding her hand up in the air.

"Dad... In...There" Jasper chocked out.

I had to act fast this boy had lost to much blood, I needed to get him back home, where he would be safe.

"Close your eyes and what ever you do don't open them." I whispered to Jasper.

Jasper's POV

The fisrt time I woke up Both my bother were still out cold, I moved over to help Emmett when dad came out of the kitchen.

It didn't take him long to knock me out again.

The second I woke, a man was working over me, Telling me I was going to be OK, as I looked round the room, I noticed Emmett was still out, but was bandaged up, then I noticed movement and I watched as Bella told the man -her father- that there was someone else hurt. I tried to say something anything to stop her from going into the kitchen but it was to late. I mangered to say at lest three words after she walked in but it was still to late.

Her father told me to close my eyes and not to open them again, I could see the fear in his eyes, hear the worry in his voice.

I closed my eyes and felt myself being lefted from the ground.

Before I knew it I was out side.

"Take him back to the house and hurry" I heard him tell someone before I was handed over to someone else.

Edward's POV

Carlisle, that's what Bella's mum called her husband, came out carrying Jasper I when to stand up but Rosalie keep me where I was.

He handed Jasper over to Alice, which I thought was weird, and told her to take him to the home and hurry.

Before I could blink Carlisle was back inside and Alice was gone.

I looked around trying to find my brother but I could not see them or a car for that matter.

What was going on.

Before I knew it Carlisle was back and handing Emmett over to Rosalie.

"Be careful of his leg when you run, I'll be home soon. Go" He told her.

And once again before my very eyes she was gone.

"Carlisle where is Bella?" Bella's mum asked

He looked back at the house before looking at his wife.

"I going to get her out now, you take Edward and head home I'll see you soon Esme."

Before Bella's mum – Esme- could say anything he was gone.

Esme helped me up, it felt silly have a grown woman carry me.

"You might want to close your eyes dear." She told me before she started running throw the forest faster then any human could run.

But I didn't close my eyes bacause this was amazming.

Bella's POV

I could see my father running out of the house with Jasper Then coming back for Emmett, the whole while I stood there at gun point, listing to him man telling me I could not just break into his house and take his sons, the man smelled strongly of beer. And then he was knocked out and I was in fathers arms.


	5. We're Vampires

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

We were soon at this beautiful house in the woods.

Esme noticed I had my eyes open and smiled at me as she set me on my feet, as I followed her into the house Bella and Carlisle came out of the woods.

"Bella?" I asked.

She smiled at her dad then walked over to me.

"Don't worry, we will explain, I promise." Then she took my hand and led me into the house with her dad following.

Bella brought me to the living room; Emmett and Jasper were sitting next to each other on the couch.

Bella smiled and pushed me down to sit next to my brothers, before going off into a different room.

I looked around the room and saw Bella's sisters sitting on the over side if the room, Bella came back and handed me a glass of water, then went off to join her sisters.

"OK, I understand you have some questions, but if we could answer your questions as I check you boys over it would be a great help." Carlisle said.

I looked at my brother before nodding

He smiled and walked over to Jasper.

"May I?" He asked.

Jasper's POV

I was so confused right now, what are they and how did they know we needed help.

"May I?" The man asked

I nodded, and he pulled me up from my sit, and over to a small table in the middle of the room, I had wondered why Alice had placed it there.

He helped me up and asked me to lay down as he checked over the wounds my dad had given me.

"Esme, dear could you get them something to eat, they need to get some sugar into there systems." The man told the woman, called Esme.

She smiled and walked off to what looked like a Kitchen.

"My name is Carlisle, and you have already met my daughters, you can ask your questions when ever you're ready." He told us.

Carlisle quickly worked over my wounds and after having something to eat I started to feel quite better.

"Father, should I get there rooms ready?" Edward's Girl, I mean Bella asked her father.

"Bella dear it's up to them." Esme told her and she walked over to hand Emmett something to eat.

"OK, Jasper you're all done, but you need to rest for a few days." He told me and he helped me off the table and over to my brothers.

Emmett's POV

The guy, Carlisle had just finished looking over Jasper when he looked at me.

"You don't have to move, but I need to look at your leg. And I want you off that leg." He told me as he bent down and looked at me leg.

Carlisle POV

I was patching up Emmet's leg when Edward spoke.

"What are you?"

I smile at him; this is the question I had been waiting for.

"What do you think we are?" Rose asked from across the room

I continued on setting Emmet's leg while think of how this could go.

"Well, you can't be human." Edward answered.

"There you go, but you need to stay off if for about a week." Told Emmett before moving over to check on Edward.

"There's nothing wrong with him Father, I check myself." My sweet Bella told me.

I nodded and went to stand with my wife.

"So what are you?" Jasper asked.

Alice's POV

I don't know if I can do this, What if he looks at me differently, what if he won't love me.

There are too many what if's for mw to see.

I felt arm round me and when I looked up there was Bella smiling at me.

"Stop with the what if's, and believe in your visions." She whispered so only we could her.

Dad turned to look and me and smiled, before turning back to jasper and answering.

"We're vampires"


	6. Meeting the Wolves

_Last time on the Bet_

"_We're vampires"_

Chapter 6

3rd person POV

Edward, Emmet and Jasper boosted into laugher, where the Cullens just looked at them.

It didn't take the boys long before they began to realize that they were the only ones laughing.

"You can't be serious, Vampires aren't real." Jasper said.

The Cullens looked at each other before Bella spoke.

"Father could I do something?"

Carlisle nodded his head.

Bella smiled and walked over to where they sat.

"Edward you saw how my mother ran." Bella continued after getting a nod from Edward.

She smiled as she pulled him to his feet and throw him over her back and ran out the door. Leaving Emmet and Jasper shocked.

"Umm where did she go?" Jasper asked.

"She when to show him the truth. Don't worry they're be back soon." Alice told them.

They didn't have to wait long for Edward and Bella to come back. She smiled as she put him on his feet and walked over to her family.

"That was so cool." Edward said as he sat down.

"So you're going to kill us?" Emmett blurted out.

Before anyone could answer Bella hissed.

"Father would never take a human life, I can not believe you would say that, let alone think it after all he has done for you." She hissed out before walking out the door.

"BELLA" Edward yelled as he went to run after her.

Emmett grabbed his arm.

"Man, there Vampires, she'll kill you." Emmett warned his brother.

Edward looked at his Brothers. Before pulling his arm out of Emmett's

"She would never hurt me." With that said he walked out the door.

"We won't hurt any of you." Alice said. Jasper could see the sadness in her eyes and knew that they had put it there.

Jasper got up from his sit and walked over to Alice.

"I trust you." He said before kissing her.

**With Edward **

I guess it was pretty stupid running into the woods after a vampire, but I could not stop myself. I need to make her feel better; I need her to know that I trusted her with my life.

And now I'm in the middle of the woods lost.

"BELLA" I yelled, hoping she would hear me.

"You lost?" a voice came form behind me.

I turned round to see a half naked boy behind me.

"No, I'm just looking for a friend." I started walking again; to tell the truth I never liked the kids down at la push. There was always something I didn't like.

"Aww, your not going anywhere Edward." He said again.

And as I looked around me, I finally noticed I was trapped. They had all the exits covered.

"Look guys I don't want any trouble." I really hope Bella is close.

Is it evil of me to hope she would rip them apart?

They laughed.

"The only place your going is back home, Charlie is so unhappy that you ran." The leader said.

They started to close in on me.

With one last attempted I yelled Bella's name as loud as I could. Before they all jumped me.

**With Bella**

I was just sitting in the woods wondering if Alice had been right to not trust her visions. Could they really only see us as monsters.

With a sigh I got up and started head home, Father would be worried and I'm sure by now they would of explain to them that we are different.

As I ran I could smell the sent of wolves.

"BELLA"

Edward, what's he doing in the woods?

Oh god.

I started to run toward the sound of his heart and the sent of wolves got stronger.


	7. Meeting Charlie

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone that has read this story, and also to all of you that have either reviewed or added this story to you list. Thank you.

_Last time on the Bet_

"_BELLA" _

_Edward, what's he doing in the woods? _

_Oh god._

_I started to run toward the sound of his heart and the sent of wolves got stronger_

Chapter 7

Alice's POV

We had finally got Emmett to calm down and listen to your story, we all the moment when Emmett started to feel bad for what he said.

"I'm sorry, I guess I over reacted. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

We all nodded.

"Of course, I mean we forgave you and your stupid brothers for that Bet." Rose said.

I laughed out loud when I saw the looks on their faces it was on of the funnies thing I've seen.

"So, you knew about that then?" Jasper asked.

"Yep, I saw it." I told him.

I smiled and cuddled into his chest.

"How? What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

I looked at both Emmett and Jasper and smiled.

"I can see the future, it's my gift." I told them both.

"So can you tell us what Edward and Bella are doing right now?" Jasper asked

Before I could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Dad I didn't see this." I said worried about my family.

"The person must be a shape shifter." Rose told me trying and failing to calm me down.

Dad when over to the door and opened it.

"I'm here for my boys."

**With Bella**

I ran as fast as I could, but I knew I would not be able to make it on time, so I did the only thing I could think of and sent out my shield.

As I ran into the clearing I could see Edward on the ground, I hoped for the best as I ran forwards and attacked the wolf standing over Edward.

**With the others**

Carlisle's POV

"I'm here for my boys"

I looked at the man in front of me and then I looked at the two teenagers that he brought.

Wolves.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir." I told him.

The man, I believe Jasper said their fathers name was Charlie, looked at me before pushing me out of the way.

"What do you think your doing?" I yelled.

I when to move towards him, but the wolves got in the way.

"Not so fast bloodsucker." He hissed.

"You can't just walk into our home." I told them calmly.

"Just watch us." They hissed.

I ran over to my family, I feared for my little Bella, she had yet to come home.

"You're coming home with me" Charlie yelled.

"NO, there not." Alice told him stepping in the way of Charlie and Jasper.

I could see Rose doing the same with Emmett, it was vampire's nature to protect ones mate.

And since both Jasper and Emmett are human, it would stand to reason that my daughter would want to protect them and shield them from harm.

"You can't tell me what to do leech, now get out of my way."

He made a move to grab her but we all froze when we heard the sound of a wolf cry coming from the woods.

"Sam" Charlie hissed.

"I going find out, the pack must of found Edward" The boy, Sam, sounded so scared.

What has this human, done to bring fear into the hearts of the wolves, they would never hurt a human, they lived to protect them.

Sam ran out the door and a few seconds later came back.

"Umm, Charlie?" Sam asked

Sam's POV

OK, so me and the pack have just attacked a Humans, and The Cullen.

Great Billy is going to be so mad.

I'm a goner.

I don't even know how we ended up here in the first place.

_Guys we need to head back to La push and tell Billy what happed._ I thought

_Why are we attacking Bella. _ Leah asked.

_Oh God, Bella's never going to what to be friends with again._ Jacob and Seth moaned

_Umm, Guys?_ Paul said

_What? _ The whole pack complained

_We just attacked and almost kill Bella's Mate. _ Paul finished.

_Oh fuck. _Moaned the pack.

_Paul I want you to tell Bella that she can changer Edward, And try to tell her we never meant for this to happen, I'm going to have a word with Charlie. _ I used my Alpha voice so we would not have anymore trouble.


	8. You can turn him

_Last time on the Bet_

_Paul I want you to tell Bella that she can changer Edward, And try to tell her we never meant for this to happen, I'm going to have a word with Charlie. _ _I used my Alpha voice so we would not have anymore trouble._

Chapter 8

Charlie's POV

"Umm, Charlie?" Sam asked

I turned to look at him, I didn't like his tone of voice, if he new any better he would not address me by my name.

"WHAT" I hissed.

Sam took a step back and looked at the floor, I moved over to him and grabbed his arm.

I could see that some how my control had been broken and the pack was now in control of themselves again, but not for long.

I smiled.

"Sam, tell the pack to bring my son here." I told him, pushing my control onto him.

I saw him try and disobey, but I pushed harder and his eyes went blink.

He nodded and walked out the door.

Carlisle's POV

Charlie was able to control the pack somehow, it must be a mental ability and when they came close to my Little Bella, Charlie control broke.

OH MY.

I grabbed Esme and put her behind me, I had to make sure that he didn't touch any of us. Who knows what he'll have us do.

"Now where was I?" Charlie asked looking at us.

I closed my eyes and preyed that my little Bella would come home soon.

Alice's POV

Charlie started to walk towards me again; with the wolves here I was blind. I had no idea what was going to happen. And that fact alone scared me.

"Aww, yes right about here." He said grabbing my arm.

Dad growled at him and made a move to walk closer when one of the wolves stopped him.

"Move and your dead." He hissed.

Bella's POV

The pack had stopped fight and where trying to apology, I just walked over to my Edward and looked at him.

My sweet human, so close to death itself, I feared for him.

"Sam said you could turn him." Paul told me.

I nodded and bent down to Edward.

"I'm so sorry my love, I promise I wont leave you." I kissed his forehead before biting down on his neck.

Jasper's POV

When dad grabbed Alice I knew something was not right. The way her family was acting told me all I needed really.

Charlie was hurting Alice.

I don't know what came over me at that moment but all I knew was that I loved Alice and he was hurting her.

I move round Alice and jumped onto my father.

A growl ripped its way throw my chest and I felt stronger then I have ever felt.

Charlie threw me across the room, before looking at Alice.

"Come here" He hissed.

Alice was walking towards my father when someone jumped onto her and brought her to the ground.

"Bella?" Alice whispered.

"It's OK, I have you." She wrapped her arms around her sister and tried to calm her down.

"You little Bitch, where's my son." He growled at Bella.

"You don't talk to her like that." Came a voice from the door.

**A/N: Plz review, I'm going to be adding outtakes for ****Love Forever**** if there is anything you would like to know plz let me know and I will added it to the outtakes. Thx you.**


	9. Edward

_Late time on The Bet_

"_You don't talk to her like that." Came a voice from the door._

Chapter 9

Jasper's POV

I looked over at the door to see who it could be.

And boy was I shocked.

Standing there was my Brother.

Edward.

But something was different about him. I just could put my finger on it.

"And what are going to do about it boy?" dad hissed.

Edward looked right at our father and smiled.

"I'll make you if I have to, No one hurts my mate" He growled out.

Ok now that's just wired, he was specking like Bella did earlier.

Charlie smiled and started to walk over to where Bella and Alice laid on the floor.

I crawled over to them and Bella let me take Alice into my arm.

I watched at Charlie had just taken his first step towards us when Edward attacked.

He was faster the Charlie.

And that when I noticed the different.

Edward was a vampire.

The fight was over in seconds and Edward had Charlie by his throat.

"You ever come near my mate again and I will kill you." Edward hissed before walking over to the front door and throwing Charlie out.

Edward closed the door and walked over to where Bella sat on the floor smiling up at him.

We all looked shocked, the Cullens more then Emmett and myself.

The other that where still in the house shock their heads and smiled sadly.

"Sorry Carlisle, we don't know what came over us. I hope you can forgive us." One of the boys said

Carlisle nodded his head

"Of course, I think it might be safe to say that Charlie has an ability to control people's minds. What happen here tonight is not really your fault." Carlisle told us all. The boys nodded their heads and muttered something about Billy not going to like this.

The boys left and we all looked over at Edward and Bella sitting on the floor.

"Bella dear, can you please tell me what happen?" Carlisle asked walking over to sit by them.

"Of course father." Bella smiled and looked her dad/

"I found the wolves attacking Edward I could feel something in their minds and put up my shields to protect Edward but it must of broken Charlie's control because they started to say how sorry they were, Sam told Paul to tell me that I could turn Edward." Bella smiled and Edward took her hand.

"I bit him father, but I don't know what happened after that." She continued.

Carlisle thought it would be best if Bella and Edward spent some time at their lake house here in Forks while Edward got use to being a vampire, I had a funny feeling that he was not acting how a newborn vampire was meant to act.

Carlisle promise to find down what had happened and would keep Bella and Edward informed of anything that he found.


	10. I'm Not Crazy

Chapter 10

Jasper's POV

It's been a week since Charlie tried to attack the Cullen, since Edward was turned. I have to say a lot can happen in a week, and most of it I would of never believed if I had lived throw it.

"You ok Jazz?" Emmett asked as we sat down at your lunch table.

Carlisle thought it would be best if we went about our lives as normal, so here we are, while Edward is off somewhere, having fun.

I hope he hits a tree.

"Yeah, just thinking"

I looked at the entrance of the lunch and smiled. There standing in the lunch line was my girl friend, my pixie, my Alice.

It didn't take them long to get there food and walk over to us.

"Hey Rose" Emmett said giving her a kiss.

Like I said a lot can happen in a week.

They started dating a few days after the attack.

"So I thought Edward was meant to be coming back today" Rose asked looking at Alice.

Rose had come to school in Emmett's jeep so she would of known about Alice version.

"He was, but I saw Edward getting angry at the guys for thinking about Bella."

Yep, my brother can read minds, man was that a shocker.

The day was found out, was one of the funnies day ever.

_Flashback_

_Edward had just come in the house, we hadn't seen him in a few days and Carlisle thought it would be best to see how he was taking to being a newborn around human._

_Edward had just sat down when Rosalie came into the room wears short shorts and a top that showed more than I wanted to see._

"_Emmett please" Edward yelled._

_We all looked at him in shock, Emmett hadn't said anything._

"_What? I didn't say anything"_

"_Yes you did, you said you wanted to take Rosalie upstairs and you know" Edward nodded his head toward Carlisle and Esme, not wanting so say the word while her parents where in the room._

"_Dude, I so don't no what you're talking about." Emmett said confused_

"_I'm not crazy" Edward yelled._

_I looked at my brother, I couldn't help but wonder if this is going to happen when I chose to become a vampires._

_Edward turned to look at me as if I had been speaking._

"_Edward can you here this?" Carlisle asked, we all looked at him, because he didn't asked a question after he finished talking._

_Edward nodded his head and then started smiling._

"_Edward, it would seem that you can read minds." Carlisle informed us._

_End of flashback_

"It's not like Edward would kill anyone." Emmett said bring me back to the present.

Alice and myself laughed.

"Mike" We answered together.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"Edward would of killed Mike. Not like we would miss him." I told them.

"Do you think Carlisle will have the answers to why Edward didn't take three day, and to how Charlie can do what he dose?" I asked Alice.

She just smiled and shock her head.

**A/N Hey soz I have taken so long, but I haven't been feeling well. I'll try and not take so long next time. Plz plz review. love to here what you think **


	11. We're been Vampires all along

Chapter 11

Carlisle's POV

That's impossible.

There is no way this could be right.

It answers all my questions, but it's impossible.

Emmett's POV

We had just pulled up to the Cullens – I mean our home – when Bella and Edward walked out of the forest.

"Hey, Good day at school?" Edward asked.

Smart Ass.

"Your just luckily Alice saw you killing Mike, But I have to say that I would of so liked to have seem Mikes face when you killed him." I laughed.

I bet that would be a great picture, the little shit finally getting what was his.

I saw Edward nodding to my thoughts.

"Father has something important to tell us, he was waiting for you to come home from school." Bella told us as she walked with her sisters to the front door.

"Alice did you see what dad wanted?" Rose asked

Alice just shocks her head.

I didn't see why Bella called Carlisle 'Father' when her sisters called him 'dad' or even 'daddy' when they wanted something.

Why didn't she?

"It's because when Bella was born, it was considered rude to call your father anything but father." Edward told me.

I forgot he could read my mind.

I stopped and looked at him.

"How do you know?" I asked

Edward just smiled.

"I asked her stupid"

Before I could say anything he continued.

"She said it feels wrong to call him dad, it doesn't sit right with her."

Ok, I could understand that. But she shouldn't really give up. I mean its weird.

Edward chuckled.

"She promised me she would try, that all I can ask of her really." Edward smiled.

We started walking again, and as we entered the living room, we both walked off to sit with our girls.

Carlisle cleared his throat

"I found out something today that is by all counts impossible." He started

Great way to started dude.

"What I found explains more than a few unanswered questions. It would seem from the DNA I told from Jasper and Emmett that there appears to be a small amount of vampire venom in your Blood." Carlisle informed us.

"WHAT?" Both my brother and I asked.

Now that was a shocker.

Didn't see that coming.

"It seem that somewhere in your fathers line, a male vampire mated with a human female, as the years when on and that child have children and grandchildren of its own the venom became less and less, until it was barely noticeable by human doctors that is." Carlisle smiled at us

"Fath... Dad... um... Father believes that is why Charlie is able to control people's minds with a touch and to why Edward's change happened quicker than normal." Bella finished.

We were all looking at her.

I could see Edward smiling at Bella, even those she said 'father' it was after she said 'dad', so that has to be something.

Right?

Her sisters and her parents were also smiling at her.

I guess they to might have found it weird that there daughter/sister called Carlisle 'Father'

I guess Jasper was told by Alice the something I was told, because he was looked impressed.

Carlisle shocks his head and smiled.

"When Bella's venom entered your blood Edward it, well before lack of a better word woke up the venom that lay dormant inside you. It would also explain why you, Jasper, felt what you felt when Charlie was trying to use his power on Alice, your venom, some how known Alice was endanger and filled you with the strength you needed to save her." Carlisle finished.

"So in a way we're been vampires all along?" Jasper asked

Carlisle just nodded his head.

Well damn!

* * *

Plz review I would love to here what you think


	12. Charlie is coming

Chapter 12

Jasper's POV

Last night I asked Alice to go out with me today and of course she said yes!

It had been two weeks since Charlie had tried to attack us, since we found out we have vampire blood in our veins.

And to tell you the truth life could be better, we finally had a place where we belonged, and family to love us and the love of our lives.

I'm finally happy and today I'm spending it with the woman I love.

I was planning on showing her Forks, but she's been here before and nothing really changed. So I'm taking her out to the cinema. I hear her talking about wanting to see 'Tangled' **(I****know****Tangled****was****out****a****while****go****and****in****now****on****DVD,****but****I****could****not****think****of****any****other****Disney****film)**But her sisters didn't want to sit threw another dismay film for the next hundred years, and since Alice loves Disney I thought it would be a great surprise.

Do you have any idea how hard is it to surprise a future telling vampire?

I'll tell you...

It's bloody hard!

But some how I managed to pull it off, that or she's just humouring me either way I don't care, I get to spend time with her either way.

Alice has been upstairs in our room for the passed 2 hours getting ready so I'm left allow in the living waiting for to be ready.

You might be thinking where the others are well...

Bella and Edward are at some meadow making out is my guess, Carlisle and Esme when hunting and well I really don't want to say what Emmett and Rosalie are doing its bad another that I have to listen to it. **(I****think****we****all****know****what****there****doing.****lol)**

"I'm ready" Alice sang as she walked into the living room.

I was on my way to met her when she gasped.

Alice's POV

This can't be happening.

I looked up to find myself in Jasper's arm and him looking at me with worry written all over his face.

I was scared and I knew the vampire power Jasper had somewhere hiding inside him was telling just how I was feeling.

Taking a unneeded breath I yelled for Rosalie, like dad always said if its just me and rose then listen to Rose.

Not that I ever do.

Of course she came down in one of Emmett's tops and nothing else looking like I just interrupted a good time.

A shirt-less Emmett followed her down the stairs.

"This better be good Alice?" she hissed

Looking up at Jasper then back over to Rose I spoke.

"Charlie's coming, he must of found out that Bella's not here some how. And without Bella we're powerless against him, He knows that"

The room was soon filled with the sounds of growling, but the loudest came from Jasper, I could feel it as I was in his arms.

"How long?" Rose asked, she already had Bella on the phone.

"They won't get here in time" was all I said

"We run for it, Bella said the pack are in control of there minds, and if we run now we'll met them half way" Rose informed us.

I was going to tell her that there was NO time, but as I opened my mouth to speck my mind when blank.

(**I****was****planning****on****a****cliff****hanger****but****it****didn****'****t****feel****right****so****you****lucky.****lol**)

Jasper's POV

When Alice didn't answer Rose I began to worry, and with good reason.

I looked down at her to see her eyes had a blank look to them, and I knew this was not the look she got when she was having a vision.

"Charlie" I hissed

I remembered that's how he controls you, just one touch, he must of touched Alice 2 months ago before Bella saved her.

Not knowing how to free her without Bella I did the only thing I could do.

"Run, get Bella I'll hold him off for as long as I can" I yelled at them

Emmett was about to argue when Rose grabbed his arm and thro him over her back and ran out the back door.

"Baby, if you can hear me, fight him please Alice I can't lose you" I pleaded

"Son, I'm Home" Yelled Charlie from the front door.

Alice was right, we didn't have enough time.

* * *

Plz review, love to here what u have to say, and Happy Halloween.


	13. Charlie is weak

**A/N: Soz I haven't posted this soon but things have been crazy with New Years and Christmas.**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and didn't get to drunk on New Years Eve, lol**

**Please R&R**

**Light swearing in this chapter**

_Last Time on The Bet:_

"_Son, I'm Home" Yelled Charlie from the front door._

_Alice was right, we didn't have enough time._

Chapter 13

Jasper's POV

I watched as my father just walked right on in like he owned the place.

"Jasper my boy where's your brothers"

I held my ground, I would not give him want he wasn't even if he kills me, I just have to make sure he doesn't touch me, because he does then I'm fucked I just need to hold out until Bella gets here.

"You will tell me what I want to know, even if I have to take it by force" Charlie said taking a step towards me.

I moved back and tried my best to pull Alice with me but it was like she was rooted in place.

I could feel myself getting angry; feel the power long dormant inside me.

And a growl escaped my throat.

"You can't take me boy, you haven't learned to control it, you think just because your mate is a vampire that it makes a different well the hell it does." Before I could move or blink Charlie grabbed my arm

"You will come with me" He ordered

I could feel the command in head feel my body wanting to move but I was not going to come willingly

"NO" I yelled ripping my arm from his grip.

"I WILL NEVER COME WITH YOU, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MURDER A BILLY BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY YOU'RE A FUCKING NUT JOB" The words were out of my mouth before I had time to think.

Charlie looked taken back by my little out busted, he looked at me shocked then down at his hands before walking over to were Alice stood

"You leave her alone" I yelled walking towards him

But he did not listen and he grabbed her arm

"Kill Jasper" He ordered her

But nothing happened, she didn't move the only thing she did was blink.

Charlie let out a growl of his own before storming out of the house seconds before Bella and Edward rushed in.

"Where is he?" Edward growled

I paid him no attention my whole body was still buzzing

"Alice, sweetie it's over come back to us" Bella whispered

Alice blinked and finally I could see life come back into her eyes

"Bella?" I could feel her confusion

"Where's Charlie? Is Jasper safe?" She said in a rush

She looked around till her eyes found me, and then we were on the fall kissing.

"Oh Jasper I was so scared" Alice sobbed into my neck

I found myself picking her up and without a word walking out the room and up the stairs with a sobbing Alice.

Edward's POV

I was so angry that Charlie had tried to once again attack our family.

I watched as Jasper walked up the stairs with his mate crying tearlessly in his arms.

"I swear I will kill him for this" I growled walking out of the door

Bella grabbed my arm and turned me round to face her.

"My Love, Charlie is weak. His powers are not working as they should. Killing him would make us no better then he. Father will know what to do" Bella smiled up at me as she placed her lips to mine.

I knew she was right Carlisle would come up with something, I guess I shouldn't be wanting to kill Charlie.

I'm just glad I have Bella to stop me from being stupid.

God what will it be like at school?

* * *

**PLZ R&R **

**THANK YOU**


	14. The secret

**Chapter 14**

**Jasper's POV**

I spent the night holding the woman I loved as she cried tears that would never fall, but all night I could not help but wonder how this would have been handle if I was a vampire, if I was just as strong as my brother, would I have been able to do what Edward did and protect the woman he loved?

I wanted to walk right up to Carlisle and ask him to bite me, but at that moment Alice was the one that need me the most.

When I woke this morning I noticed that Alice was missing, but before I could panic Edward was in our room

"Bella took her after you fell asleep, Carlisle wants Alice to stay home today" Edward informed me

I nodded and went off to get dress when Edward grabbed my arm

"You need to with me first" he spoke in a whispered tone

I was confused but I could feel how important it was that I went with him

"OK Bro"

I followed Edward to Carlisle study and found Emmett sitting looking out the window

Once I was in the room Edward closed the door

"This room is soundproof, even to Vampire ears" Edward informed us

"OK Ed, we're here now what is so bloody important" Emmett said looking at our younger brother

"I have some things to tell you and Carlisle thought it would be best if the other's did hear until we're ready" Edward informed us, his eyes seem to be drawn to the window

"OK… so tell us" I said sitting next to Emmett

We had been through a lot in our lives and since moving in with the Cullen, we couldn't be happier and we were jerks to them right after they saved us and yes we bet on them but they had become our family and I couldn't ask for anything more

"Charlie is dying" Edward said

I don't know if it was because he was a vampire now and dad had tried to hurt is mate or what but Edward sounded happy about that, hell he even felt happy

"How?" Emmett asked

"Carlisle said it was because of his gift, since he is still human his gift is draining his life. That's why it didn't work yesterday; he was too weak to do anything if he continues which we are all sure he will then he will die" Edward said

The way he spoke scared me, it was like he was talking about a football game or something else less important than our father about to kill himself

I could see that there was something in Edward's eyes that he was not telling us and when he looked at me I knew he had heard my thought

"Yes there is something I'm not telling you" Edward answered

"Well what is it? Come on man we don't have secrets not from each other" Emmett said getting up

Edward sighed

"Carlisle wishes to adopted us" Edward said but both Emmett and myself known that he was still keeping something important from us

"That fine, I think he's a better father anyways. Now what aren't you telling us Edward" Emmett growled it sounded more like a vampire then it did human

"You need to be turned and soon, you are acting more like vampires then humans and Carlisle doesn't want to wait too long" I nodded in understanding

But before we could say anything else Edward was gone from the room

"He's hiding something Jas, I knew it" Emmett said angry by the fact

"What could be so bad that he could not tell us?" I questioned

"He will tell you in time, he just needs to understand first" We both turned to see Carlisle walking into his office

"Do you know?" Emmett asked

Carlisle nodded and looked at us sadly

"When we become vampires, the venom heals any and all wounds even memory loss and that can be confusing, have memories that you don't understand, that you cannot place. That is what has happened to Edward. Even him time and he will tell you." Carlisle said

I looked at Emmett and I knew he was just as confused

Edward never had memory lose

"Now you both better get ready for school or you will be late" Carlisle said smiling at us

**Edward's POV**

They knew I was hiding something from then and it angered them, but I did not know how to tell them the truth

"Don't worry Edward, we will find away together" My beautiful Bella said

She was worried about us going to school, afraid I will fall back into my old ways, but I would die if I hurt her like that

**Jasper's POV**

We had gotten to school with 10 minutes to spare

Emmett was grumpy about the fact that almost everyone knew what Edward was keeping from us and once we got to school he was out of the car and walking off before we could say 'good-bye'

Rosalie smiled sadly at me before running after Emmett

"Is it that bad?" I asked Edward

Edward nodded

"You don't know how to tell us, but you can tell them, people that you have only known for a month" I hissed

I didn't know why all of a sudden I was angry at my brother after all he was trying to protect us from whatever the venom had brought to the surface

"Jasper" he growled

Bella smiled sadly and kissed his cheek before whispering something and walking off

"Jasper please understand that I'm trying to understand what it is I'm remembering, I don't want to give you half facts you need the whole story which I have yet to remember. Pl ease Jasper just give me time" Edward plead with me

I nodded my head, not happy about being left in the dark but I was willing to wait

As I walked off I could hear what sounded like a car speeding out of control, my phone started to rang and Edward had a look of horror on his face

And then I saw why, a van was heading my way and the driver had no control

I felt something hit me and before I blacked out I felt something cut throw my skin

**Back at the Cullen household**

**Alice's POV**

I watched at a van drove towards Jasper, the diver determined to kill Jasper and then I saw Edward lose control and kill his brother

"JASPER" I yelled sodding into my mother's arms

**A/N: hides behind Edward**

**Please Review **

**And that you for reading xx**


	15. Jasper

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's POV**

I watched in horror as Jasper got hit by the van, I ran to Edward when I saw him leaning down to bit his brother

But I prayed in vein that my little sister was not seeing this, it would destroy her

"Edward, baby you need to stop" I whispered as I ranched them

Edward looked up at me and sobbed tearlessly into his brothers neck

I knew I had to work fast, people were already calling 991

"We need to get him in the car, the ambulance will talk to long" I said out loud so the humans could hear me

But mentally I was talking to Edward

_Get him in the car… we need to get him to father now_

Edward nodded and picked up his brother

I could see Rosalie and Emmett running towards us

"WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW" I yelled mostly for the humans

Emmett rusted into the back of the car and was holding Edward close to him, Edward continued to sob into Jasper neck the whole way home

I was worried about Jasper, the moment my venom entered Edward's blood that was it he was changed but for some reason and I hope father know Jasper was not changing as fast as his brother

**3 days later**

**Jasper's POV**

I remembered it all, I felt the burning pain as my body changed, and I could hear Alice sob, Edward and Emmett fighting.

But I could feel more than anything their emotions above all else

But as I started to wake up I could hear Charlie's voice in the back ground of my mind telling me to do something, images I don't remember flashed before my eyes and I could not explain why I had blood on my hands in some of them.

Was this what Edward was keeping from me?

Had Charlie controlled us before?

And more importantly had I hurt my brother's while under my father's control?

"He's waking up" Edward voice called out

It sounded off, hollow so how I would even go as far as to say he sounded dead, emotionless

And that scared me

As I blinked my eyes open Alice came into view

"Baby don't cry" I whispered ranching a hand up to place on her cheek

"Oh Jasper" She sobbed throwing herself at me

I found I was about to calm her down as if it was something as easy as opening a door

I guess that's my power then

I kissed Alice softly

I started to get up but with every move I made images I didn't understand flashed before me

I heard Edward growl before storming out with Bella yelling after him begging him to come back

"What's going on?" I asked

"Edward's just upset son, it's nothing to worry about" Carlisle informed me but I could feeling that he was lying to me

"Why don't we hunt" Alice said dragging me out of the house

As we ran into the forest I could hear Bella and Edward fight with one another

"It's because of that thing I'm not meant to know yet right?" I asked Alice as we ran

Alice slowed to a walk and looked at me

"You'll know soon, just tell dad when you start seeing thing you don't remember. It's important that you do" Alice said not looking at me

"It's got to do with Charlie?" I asked

Alice nodded

"Did he… use his power on us?" I asked slowly not really wanting the answer

Alice looked at me, her eyes looking like they would be filled with tears as she slowly nodded her head yes

**Charlie's POV**

I knew I was dying and would be unable to get my boys back but I also knew that even as a vampire my control was still there inside them, all I had to do was re-act it and I would have them under my power once again

But now Edward should of started seeing all the things I made him do, and knowing that boy he would start to think of himself as a monster and when he accepts that fact my control will be stronger than ever, I will be able to control him without touch

I can already feel it working, already feel him starting to lose himself to my control and in a matter of days he will be completely under my control and nothing more than a mindless vampire willing to please him master

Then all I'll need is for him to turn Emmett and bring out my control on his brother's but first I will make him turn me so that little bitch of his will be too weak to stop me

**Edward's POV**

For the pass thought days I have been feeling weird as if I am not myself

The things I have seen, the things I have done, no matter if I was under my father's control I cannot stop myself from feeling guilty

No matter what Bella said I was a monster and I need to accept that fact so I could get on with my life

_Yes… accepted you're a monster… something that need to be controlled… something that can never be loved … accept what you are_

I shook my head trying to get rid of Charlie's words but the more I tried the louder they got, until I was on my knees with the words coursing me physical pain

_ACCEPT WHAT YOU ARE_

He yelled, my breath was coming out so fast it was making my dizzy

_ACCEPT IT_

The pain so became too much and I found myself whispering three words I knew would end my suffering

"I accept it"

And then it all went black as if someone had turn off the light and I could no longer hear the world around me

* * *

**Review please and thank you for reading**

**Poor Edward !**


	16. What the hell is wrong with Eddie?

A/N: sorry for the wait but I want to see if I could get some more reviews for chapter 15

**Please review, I hope you enjoy**

What the hell is wrong with Eddie?

**Jasper's POV**

Bella has been going out of her mind with worry, Edward had not come back last night and it had us all worried.

"What if Charlie found him?" Bella sobbed into her father's arms

"I'm sure he just found somewhere quite so he can think dear and just forgot about the time" Carlisle said trying to calm his daughter

My gift didn't work on Bella so I was at a loss as to how to help

_Accept me_

I blinked

"Did you say something?" I whispered to Alice

She looked away from her sister to look at me as if I had lost my mind

"Jazz I didn't say anything" Alice whispered

"But-" I started to say when I heard it again

_Accept me, join your brother_

What was going on, I couldn't read minds that was Edwards job.

Wait I closed my eyes and tried to focuses on the words

_Accept me, join your brother, come home_

I startled the whole family when I jumped up from my site and hissed

"Jazz?" Alice asked

I could feel her fear and worry mix in with the rest of our family

"Charlie" was all I could get out before I was in falling to the floor in pain

"JASPER" Alice screamed

_Accept what you are ACCEPTED IT_

"Make… it… stop" I hissed out

**Emmett's POV**

When jasper hissed out dad's- no Charlie's- name I feared what was about to happen

When Jasper fell I know it had something to do with Charlie

Bella rushed over to help, even with her worry for my baby brother she was still able to help those she loved, if that was me I don't know if I would have the strength

Jasper started to calm when Bella's shield was around him, and we all knew Charlie was behind this

Had he gotten to Edward?

**Jasper's POV**

The pain died when Bella put her shield around me, the voice died as well, that I was more grateful for

_I will destroy that bitch_

They were the last words I heard before it all went quite

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on" Emmett yell

"It would seem Charlie controlled you all before we moved here" Rose told her mate

"No, we would remember if he controlled us" Emmett said

"No, he made us forgot" I whispered

"What?" Emmett yelled

"Things we're not meant to remember right Carlisle?" I asked

Carlisle nodded his head sadly

"It would seem the venom somehow reactive his control, but he is unable to control you as your too powerful" Carlisle finished

"The things I've been seeing are they the same as what Edward saw?" I asked

Bella let out a sob

"No, he … would tell… us" Bella sobbed

"WHAT?" I yelled

"Edward would tell us what he was reliving but he would talk about being a monster, how he was a monster" Rose answered

"HE'S NOT A MONSTER" Bella yelled

Carlisle picked Bella up and walked out of the room humming a tone I didn't No

"What just happened Jazz?" Alice asked worried

"I heard Charlie's voice whispering, tell me to accept him when the words got louder the pain came" I said unsure about what is really happening to me

"Jasper, I understand you are confused but you might talk to us about what you see its important you don't give that vile man a chance to control you" Esme said coming over to hug me

**Edward's POV**

I was trapped, unable to control my own body, stuck here I watched it all wishing I could get back to my Bella

"That little bitch" Charlie hissed

I wanted to hiss, to say something, to defend my mate but no words came, I just kneed there on the floor looking at the monster that was my father

"When I'm a vampire she won't be able to protect them so easy. Oh I will enjoy killing her" Charlie said walking around

I couldn't hear any of his thought, he controlled that as well

Suddenly he stopped and looked at me

Nothing good was about to happen

"Edward I have a job for you"

**Emmett's POV**

Me and Rose had gone to our room when Carlisle had taking Bella upstairs

"I'm always upsetting her Em, that's all I do." Rose sighed as she sat on the bed

"Rose, Bella was upset anything any other us had said would have made her react that way. She needs Edward, she worried, and they've been fighting about what the hell he sees. All you did was tell us what was going on, Bella knows that she just needs Edward home" I wrapped my arms around Rose

Before we could say or do anything there was a loud crash downstairs

**Jasper's POV**

Edward crashed throw the window and made a grab for Alice but I was able to fight him off

The whole family was in the living room

Bella was trying to get Edward to stop but as I looked into the eyes of my baby brother I could nothing

But I could feel his fear and his worry

Before any of us could stop him, he was standing behind Bella with his hand wrapped tightly around her throat

"EDWARD" I yelled as he started moving them towards the door

He slowly turned to face me

"Let her go, you don't want to do this" I said walking towards them slowly

"I … can't… not… control" Edward gasped out before they were gone

There were a few moments of silent before Emmett spoke

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EDDIE?"

**Please Review **

**I would love to hear what you think **


	17. PLease come back to me

**Chapter 17 : Please come back to me**

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't understand how Charlie was able to get passed my visions, how he was able to get to Edward without me even seeing something

Maybe he knows that unless he makes a decision I'm blind to his evil plans

I mean I have looked and looked but I can't see a thing with I comes to Charlie and it's not the same as if the wolves were involved, It's a different kind of darkness that I see

The whole family had been in chaos since Edward had taken Bella

Mum was sobbing into dads arms, Emmett was telling Rose to turn him so he could go and save him little brother from the sick freak and Jasper, well he was trying very hard not to let his father's word get to him

Without Bella around Jasper had no protection against Charlie's control and it had me worried

I didn't like being blind, I'm sure No one does but this is different, this kind of blindness is putting the ones I love in danger

And I was unable to see any way of saving my sister and her Mate

I was for a lake of a better word useless

"We need a plan, the longer we wait the more time Charlie will have" Emmett said

He seem to be the only one who could think straight and I was grateful for the help

"What can we do Emmett, he can control us if we get to close, he has Bella, my sister and your Brother is completely under his control, do you really think Jasper wants to fight his brother" Rose yelled

I turned to look at Jasper, he was sitting on the floor holding his legs to his chest and rocking himself muttering about blood and Charlie

"He's not powerful, Carlisle said it so himself, Charlie is losing his power, if we go now we can save them and get rid of Charlie once and for all" Emmett replied standing up and walking over to the door

"If you won't come then I'm going on my own, I won't leave them with that monster"

Jasper slowly got up on shaky legs and walked towards his brother

"I'll come with you, I won't have any more blood on my hands" Emmett nodded knowing that sooner or later he would see what he was forced to forget

"I'll come with you" dad said giving mum a quick kiss before walking out the door with Jasper and Emmett

**Edward's POV**

Charlie hadn't been happy when I came home with Bella, he keep yelling that he wanted Jasper' mate not my bitch of a mate

I don't really know how it happened but I was able to growl at his words

Charlie paid me No attention to busy trying to fix the mess I have somehow made

Bella was in still in my arms, my hand still wrapped around her neck. Charlie had even me orders that if she moved or tried to get out of her prison I was to kill her

_You're not a monster, you're not a monster, you're not a monster_

I looked around the room for the sound, before I realised that I could hear Bella's thoughts, that I could hear something other than my own thoughts

_Please come back to me Edward please_

I pulled back a little to look at her, being this close seem to somehow even me some control over my own body

As I looked into her golden eyes I believe her words, I knew that a monster could never get something so pure

And just like that the chains that held me to Charlie fell away and before he could do anything I picked Bella up and ran out of the house

**A/N : please review and thank you for reading **


	18. Emmett

Emmett

Edward's POV

When we run throw the front door of our home, Esme was on us like a bat out of hell, checking to make sure we were hurt.

"Umm where are the others?" Alice asked

Both me and Bella looked at them confused

"Others? What others?" Bella asked

"Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle went to go save you from that monster, if you're not with them, then … oh my god" Rose placed her arms around her mother as she stared to sob

"I have to go and find them" I said making my way to the door only to have Bella grab my arm

"I'm coming to, I won't lose you to him again" Bella said

I placed my hand on Bella's cheek

"My love you won't, I can't control vampires, he's too weak doing to will kill him" I told her

"But he controlled you" She pointed out

"Yes, but Bella I already had been under his control when I was human, but now that I've come to realise what I saw was not my fault, that I'm not a monster, I'm free of his control, free of his voice in my head, free of him. He can't ever control me again not unless he gets turned into a vampire and touches me again, and that won't happen, I won't let it" I kissed the top of her head

"I'm still coming with you" Bella said stubborn

"Bella, no you need to stay here and look after mother, she needs you to be strong for her, can you do that for me baby" I asked

I knew she would stay but I added mother instead of mum, knowing it would work in my favour, Bella looked over at Esme and without looking at me, she took an unneeded breath and walked over to Esme, taking her out of Rose's arms and whispered words of comfort

I used that time to run out of the house and towards what was once my prison.

When I got to the house, I knew something back had happen when I smelt the blood

The door was already in pieces when I arrived and the scent grown stronger as I entered the house.

I could see Carlisle working over Emmett, who had a Knife sticking out of his stomach, Jasper as on the floor yelling for the pain to stop.

I did the one thing I could; I grabbed Charlie by the neck and throw him into the walk with such force that it would have killed him

I knew the moment his life force was gone, not because Jasper suddenly stood up and looked a lot more calmer but because I could see the light fading in his eyes, I had even him a quick and painless death unlike what he gave our mother, I still wish I could have done something to stop him to save her but I was only a child to small and weak to stand up against my father.

"We need to get him home so I can change him" Carlisle said picking Emmett up and running out of the house.

"I'm sorry" Jasper said was we walked away after we had set fire to the house

"What?" I looked over at Jasper

"I hurt you, made you bleed, I don't know how many times I also killed you but I know it was a lot" Jasper whispered ashamed

"Hey" I grabbed his arm and made him look at me

"You didn't do anything of the sort, yes we have almost killed each other a few times but Jasper that was Charlie not us. And I don't care what you say it will always be Charlie; I know that you love me Jasper that you would protect me if anything everywhere to happen. Don't let what Charlie made us do consume you, just me you don't what that" I said looking away

"Edward, I do love you, you're the best baby brother" Jasper said pulling me into his arms

**Rosalie's POV**

We had just gotten mum to calm down when the door flow open and dad run inside carrying Emmett, he looked as bad that I started crying

"EMMETT" I screamed before Bella pulled me to her


	19. Charlie's Dead

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been busy with my course **

**I hope you like it **

**Charlie's dead**

**Emmett's POV**

I felt as if I was on fire as if my whole body was burning and then it was over.

Opening my eyes I saw a worried Rose and before I knew what I was doing I had pulled her into my arms and hugged her to my chest.

"I was so scared Em, seeing dad with you like that had me so afraid I would lose you" She sodded into my chest

"You'll never have to feel like that again baby. I won't let it" I promised

I kissed the top of her head before pulling back and kissing her lips.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was walking into Charlie's house" I asked

"Charlie stabbed you" came a voice from the door

Turning I found my brothers standing in the doorway holding their mates to their chest.

"Rose why don't we let them talk, mother has been so worried about you" Bella said moving out of Edward's arms and over to my Rose

Rose looked at me, I could see that she was unwilling to leave but mum had been through so much, she has worried about all of us; she needs to know that she will never have to worry about us again.

"Go on Rose, mums worried far too much lately" I told her smiling

Rose smiled and got up, she allowed her sisters to take her out of the room, once the door was closed there was a few moments of silent before Edward spoke

"Charlie's dead"

"How?" I wondered

"I killed him" Was all Edward said on the matter

"You OK now Ed?" I was worried my little brother might start moping again

"Yer, when Charlie died his control broke so did the memories, turned out it was Charlie not the venom making us remember" Edward seemed happy about that, and I was as well I don't think I would have the stomach to watch was the sick fool made me do.

"That's just sick, glad you killed him, saves me doing it"

I tried to kill him when Jasper screamed out in pain but Charlie grabbed my wrist and twisted is so that he could stab me with my own hand

I turned to look at Jasper; he hadn't said a word at all

"Jazz you OK?" I asked getting up off the bed

"I'm dealing" He muttered

I pulled both my brothers into my arms and hugged them

"We're deal with it all together" I told them using my big brother voice

"That we will" Edward smiled

"So who's hungry?" I asked coursing my brothers to bust out laughing

**A/N: The Bet is almost coming to an End, if there is anything you would like me to add please feel free to ask **

**Please Review**

**Thank you for reading**


	20. Forever

Forever

**Jasper's POV**

Today I was finally able to take my girl out on a date, there was no Charlie to try and stop us this time and I was thankful about that, the things I had seen, the things I did to my brother's well let's just say it sicken me and if I was human and love loss I would have thrown myself under the bus.

But as Emmett promised we got throw it together, Carlisle was there for us every step of the way, he truly became our dad the day after Charlie had passed away, Bella, Alice and Rose had made his death look like he had crashed his car into a tree while drunk, I think they got get pressure out of knowing he could never hurt us again.

We truly became a family and we could be happier, we finally had a family that truly loved us and would die to protect us.

"Jaz?"

I didn't move from where I stood in front of the Mirror but I could see Edward and Emmett walking into the room

"Alice is almost ready she just has to find a dress" Emmett said rolling his eyes

"Bella and Rose are helping her" Edward continued

"Awe sorry Em" I laughed

Ever since Em woke up him and rose had been going at it like bunnies and it was starting to become a little uncomfortable before both me and Ed.

"Hey we don't do it as much" Em argued

"So how you feeling?" Edward asked

"Better than I have in a long time" I replied

"That's good" Edward smiled

"So How are you Ed?" I asked

"I'm great, I talked to Bella about what I saw and why I was so angry and she understood. I couldn't have asked for a better mate. She is so selfless so pure." Edward smiled

"I'm happy for you" I smile back and patted his shoulder

"oh and I got her to finally stop with the Father thing" Edward informed us

"Really?" Emmett asked

"Yep, the first time she called Carlisle Dad, he felt pride I would tell from his thoughts and once I told her that she was more than happy to continue. She's happy about it, said she doesn't feel like an outsider anymore" Edward replied

"That's wonderful" I smiled

"She's ready" Edward informed us

"So where you taking her?" Emmett asked as we walked out of the room

"I'm not telling" I replied

"Why? It's not like she's does already know, I mean she does she the future" Emmett complained

"He hasn't made a decision" Alice asked as she came down the stairs

"You look beautiful Darling" I said walking over to her

And she did she was wearing a beautiful pink dress that flowed down to her knees at the front and continued to the ankles at the back.

"Really? Thank you" Alice smiled and kissed my cheek

"Have fun kids and please be back before school starts tomorrow" Mum smiled and leaned her head on dad's shoulder

"Will do" I smiled and held my arm out for Alice, who wrapped her arm around mine and together we walked out the door, when we got the car I let go of Alice and opened her door.

"Thank you" Alice smiled

With Vampire speed I was in the car next to her in seconds

"I have to say I love being a Vampire" I laughed

Alice giggled

"Hey think Dad would let us try out of the basketball?" I asked as I put the car in drive and speeded off

"I don't see him saying yes" Alice giggled

"Damn, you would have looked very sexy in a cheerleaders outfit" I replied smiling

"Well if that's all you want I could but one" Alice laughed

"You're killing me woman" I growled playfully

"So where are you taking me?" Alice asked

"Not telling" I smiled

"I hate not knowing" She companied

"I know but how else am I going to surprise you?" I asked

"True" She smiled

With my driving we arrived in no time, stopping the car I smiled as Alice's eyes lit up

"I pull in a few of my favours" I smiled as I got out of the car and walked over to her side

"You did this for me?" Alice asked

"Of course I love you" I whispered and captured her lips

"Let's go" Alice cheered

I had gotten Eric to close down the cinema and on the front I had asked him to write 'special showing at Tangled 3D for Alice Cullen'

"Come on love your film awaits" I smiled

"I love you Jasper, Forever"

"Forever"

"God Am I so happy I made that bet" I laughed as Alice hit me

**THE END**


End file.
